You Are Not Alone
by Fatedman
Summary: Post-series. BBRae, RobStar, CyJinx. Love blooming between the dark empath and the shapeshifter. But things come in between and it could hurt them. Cyborg is not gonna let that happen, this story can take you anywhere! Dont like, dont read. Welcoming critics of course. Give me some advice or love :)
1. You Are Not Alone

**You Are Not Alone ... **

**Teen Titans is on schedule and there is nothing I have expected! I thought I had stopped writing for good, but it turns out that just a little reading can bring a person back to this. **

**Post-series **

**A short / long story depending on how inspired I am. **

These words could not leave her demonic brain. She was always the person who was lonely and scary and she did not want to be. There were things about her that was needed to stay secret. Raven could not describe in words how happy she was when she heard him say it ...

_Raven, you think you're alone but you're not... _

The feelings within her, complained strongly that she did not show them, and it became too much for her. She hugged him. The person she thought she hated the most but it was slightly the opposite. After that, she felt that she could trust him. Maybe he was not the smartest, but he really cared about her.

Weeks after the incident with Terra, it was pretty quiet in Jump City. Beast Boy could not prove to the others that he had seen the Terra that day. Secretly Raven wondered if he was telling the truth. It could be true, but it felt impossible.

She could not stop thinking about it. She hated Terra, really hated. Raven herself admitted that she had made some bad choices but Terra actually did something worse in her opinion.

"Raven, are you busy?" Cyborg asked outside her door. She slowly walked up to her door to open it a little bit like she normally used to do.

"I'm in deep thinking" she replied monotonously.

"Well, think fast. You need to get out in the living room now ... " Cyborg said with a serious voice and left. Raven could not understand a thing, since when did Cyborg was the serious type. She teleported into the living room and saw a lot of equipment, it seemed as if they were looking for something. Cyborg came back to the living room a minute later.

"Okay, you're fast" Cyborg said and Robin coughed angrily.

"All right, time for work" said Cyborg, a little more serious.

"What is this about?" Wondered Raven in her usual voice. Raven started thinking... she could see Cyborg, Robin and Starfire but Beast Boy was missing, it was pretty weird. He used to wake up early in the morning. Well, not after a game-night of course.

"Beast Boy is missing" Robin said.

**It's a start! Hahah, try anyway. It actually led somewhere!**


	2. Cyborg Figured It Out

**Ch. 2: Cyborg Figured It Out **

"What do you mean gone?" Raven asked and seemed uninterested but she was really worried.

"He told me yesterday that I treat him unfairly compared to the rest of the Titans, and he kind of got angry" Robin said, Cyborg continued.

"We think he left the tower tonight because of Mr. Birdie here"

"Hey! Beast Boy actually deserve how he is treated" Robin spoke against Cyborg. Cyborg shooked his head slowly. Starfire and Raven said nothing. Starfire was unhappy at how Robin handled the situation with Beast Boy, he always got the least credit and was often accused by the Boy Wonder. Raven was in her own world, thinking about Beast Boy, if he was okay or not but showed no emotion at all.

"BB is a member of the team just like the rest of us" Cyborg said. Robin then stood up, looked down at his team sitting on the couch.

"I'm in my room," Robin muttered and left the room.

Cyborg was furious, it was everything Robin's fault. He did nothing to help with the search for Beast Boy either. One thing was confusing though. Cyborg noticed that Raven was quite obsessed in finding him. He sensed that she must care about him, but it's never something she has shown before. Until now when she actually struggling tremendously. Starfire was right now flying over Jump City to work on the search outside. Cyborg was planned to actually check the computer for more information, but he was now staring at Raven. It was something he needed to investigate.

When the girls were working on "The Beast Boy case" Cyborg sneaked away from the girls to go to Raven's room. He walked up to the door, wrote the code to the room and went inside. Cyborg have all the codes in the entire tower so to look a bit in her room was no problem at all. It was dark in there as usual. Cleaned and sorted books on the floor in alphabetical order. He had to be careful not to destroy any of it so she would not notice that someone has been in her room. Cyborg began to look through desks, bookcases and wardrobes for clues. Maybe something that made him understand why she helped the Titans so much with Beast Boy's disappearance. The desk was empty and the closet was just filled with her everyday clothes. Or was it? He looked behind the clothes and found something really interesting. A door in a closet? Cyborg had never seen it in the tower before. He opened the door and the next thing he sees is a small room with toys and boxes. Raven seemed pretty into this pony series. It made him laugh out loud! Who knew that Raven had one other girly side?

"What is this?" Cyborg said to himself, and opened a drawer. He gasped but not in a bad way. A collection of Beast Boy related stuff. His underwear, his shampoo, his claws and much more._ I thought so!_ _She has a little crush on him_, thought Cyborg. He was not quite done yet, there was still a bookshelf to look through. She had kept her diary in that shelf, but he could not push himself to read it so he put it back and left the room cautiously. He scratched the back of his head and smiled. _It may actually be possible that Raven has feelings_, thought Cyborg and rushed back to his computer.

This could not true, the team is not cooperating with him when it comes to Beast Boy. Robin could not understand what was wrong.

"What's their problem! I know I may not be a perfect leader, but this is unbelievable. Why do they defend him!? He jokes constantly during missions. Not acceptable!" Robin screamed. Think he's talking to himself, but someone was standing behind him. He sat and stared into the wall so it was easy to not be noticed.

"He's just himself" Raven said with an unusually normal voice. Robin turned around in his chair and threw a frustrated look on her.

"Maybe that's the problem! You can not be a superhero, to do his job, you have to do the job right" he replied.

"He can be annoying that way but you are also a problem" Raven said, monotonous and was just about to walk out of the room but Robin stopped her by talking against the empath.

"How am I a problem? I'm fully focused "Robin replied.

"Far too focused" Raven said and left the room, closing Robin's door with hard slam.

While Cyborg would soon confront Raven and Robin was in his room thinking, Starfire was outdoors looking for the green beast with no luck. There was no chance of finding him in this way. _Friend Beast Boy can not be gone!_ She thought. She would not give up and went flying through the city one more time.

Cyborg was on the way back to the living room and Raven sitting on the sofa just like he had figured out. His curiosity was huge and had to find out what all things about Beast Boy was about. He went cheerfully to a seat beside her on the couch.

"Rae-Rae, how is it goin?" He said smiling. She sighed.

"I can't find him with my powers either" she replied.

"It wasnt really what I meant, I was wondering, how are you?" He continued, still with a big smile.

"I'm fine" she replied simply. Cyborg smiled mysteriously and Raven was a little suspicous. Something was up ... something was really up.

"I dont think you are" he replied, she nodded in response.

"I'm fine" she said again, but with a lighter monotonous voice.

'"Okay, so why are you so obsessed looking for BB?" He wondered.

"He is an important part of the team," she replied, a little bit reluctantly. It might sound as if she liked him and she did but she did not want anyone else to know.

"He's important to you," said Cyborg, quite adamant.

"He is a green annoying animal!" She exclaimed, Cyborg smiled.

"There was no need to shout, you know" he said. It was quiet for a moment and then he continued, then confessed to her what he had discovered.

"You can start by explaining Beast Boy's things in your room" suggested Cyborg. Raven gasped and looked at the floor right now. She pulled her cape around her to try avoid humiliation. She was ashamed that she liked Beast Boy, just because she had shown for years that she hated him. Most of the time in a big way.

"What were you doing in my room !?" she shouted angrily. Cyborg laughed.

"I knew it!" He replied, also with a scream. Raven blushed now.

"You like our BB, right?" He asked, smiling. What would she do? She could not deny it, not when Cyborg had already found her BB hideout. It was too obvious, she nodded.

"I-I ... I've always liked him," she said, embarrassed to death.

"I cant believe it, you've always hated the little animal" Cyborg said. Raven nodded and it the best to admit it.

"I had to show hatred to hide my emotions," she said.

"Why hide them?" Cyborg asked many questions.

"Because I hate feelings" Raven replied.

"It's nice to see a Raven with emotions, you'll need it" Cyborg said. Raven shook her head.

"Well, that's exactly what Beast Boy needs when he is back" he said. Raven shook her head again.

"He cant know about this" said Raven.

"I think he needs to know about this, think about it" Cyborg said.

"I dont think..." Raven said, she would not be able to survive if she told him her feelings, and he did not feel the same for her. Cyborg just nodded, he could not force her to tell him, but he knew she would still tell someday if Beast Boy came back. He could simultaneously be gone forever. If he came back, he hoped that Raven made the right decision ...

**One more chapter! Really like where this leads. Feels as if I'm back! Finally, finally.**


	3. In His Eyes, I'm Worthless

**Ch. 3: In His Eyes, I'm Worthless **

It had been a week now and although there were traces of the beast they couldn't know for sure. He could be alive, he could be dead. Raven had not slept for almost 50 hours. It was hard to talk to her these days. If someone asked a question, they got a simple answer from her. Robin and Raven did not even talk to each other, she began to hate him a few days ago. The Titans had given up looking for Beast Boy, all except Raven.

"Friend Raven, I'm worried about you" said Starfire and Raven just nodded, she was too tired to respond right now. All her powers was used to try to find her crush. Raven was meditating in a corner while the rest of the gang was watching TV. Robin ignored their conversation, he tried to contact Raven as good as possible.

"Just let her think Star, she is going through a tough time," Cyborg said, but immediately regretted that he said anything. Raven glared at him. She was lucky that they could not figure out Raven's secret.

"I understand, our friend needs this time" Starfire said disturbing. Cyborg sighed relieved and Raven continued to meditate.

He rushed into his knew that Raven would end his life if he gave out her secret. He was able to calm down and lay down to charge his battery ... but then he got a call on his communicator ...

Raven could feel the footsteps, someone was walking towards her. Her eyes still closed, pretending to be in a deep meditation.

"Raven?" Someone said behind her, and she opened one eye. It was Robin and Raven hated his presence. She did not look at him. She still felt that she had to answer so she nodded calmly.

"Do you think we can work together?" He asked, disappointed.

"No" replied Raven frustrated but still calm.

"We are a team Raven and you are part of it" Robin said.

"We used to be a team" Raven said, do not leave her meditative position. Her eyes were now closed.

"What do you want me to do!? Treat Beast Boy like a princess" asked Robin with a very angry voice.

"If you think thats better" she replied, her answer could not be simpler.

"What's your problem!?" Robin cried now, really pissed. Raven could not meditate when Robin was around, he was just a big distraction. She stood up and started walking towards her room where she could be alone. Robin was really an idiot.

_Back to Cyborg ... _

"BB! Damn what a relief it is to see you bro! "Cyborg exclaimed happily. Beast Boy had contacted him, it meant he was okay.

"Yeah ..." said Beast Boy, obvious that he was not mentally okay.

"What is wrong BB?" Said Cyborg, but he already knew the answer.

"Why do you ask when you already know?" a gloomy counter question.

"Rob right?" Cyborg said and Beast Boy nodded.

"I'm not one of the Titans anymore, it worked at first, but I can't take it. You dont need me and you know it" Beast Boy said this with much hesitation but he hated being a Titan. However, he is aware that his teammates besides Robin is one of the best thing that happened in his life, but why stay if you are not as _**good**_ as the others...

"BB, you need to come back. You are one of us! I'll talk to Robin ... we can do this broo! "Cyborg said cheerfully, yet disturbing. Not only that, Cyborg wanted to tell Beast Boy something and he thought he would be forced to do it.

"In addition, BB, I have to tell you something" Cyborg continued.

"What is it?" Beast Boy wondered.

"Raven has a crush on you"

...

"She dont get it at all! Who does she think she is !? "Robin shouted.

"Friend Robin, she is our friend," Starfire said.

"Friends understand each other, she doesn't understand!" Robin continued to scream.

"I do not understand it" confessed Starfire, Robin sighed angrily.

"You're not involved Star, everything is between Raven and me" Robin tried to put Starfire out of the fight. Even if she wanted to help, it was not much she could do.

"I'm so sorry Robin, we'll solve this worst time" Starfire was overly worried as usual. She and Robin always had a strong connection, so they always try to help each other.

Raven needed to stop thinking about him, she was hopelessly in love. This love shit was not really her thing. In her deep thinking, she suddenly received a message on her communicator ... it was incredible! Beast Boy had sent her a message! It came out of nowhere, she opened the message. He had just written a few words, but she could really understand the pain of not being accepted as a Hero. He's not just a goofball. He has strong feelings, that was the one reason why Raven was so in love with him. Her opposite was Beast Boy, opposites really attracts.

Beast Boy's message: _**In His Eyes, I'm Worthless**_

It was time to let Robin know that this is the end! There was only one thing to do.

"I'm not a Titan anymore ... not without Beast Boy ..."

**End! End of Chapter anyway, sorry for a long time out. Have been busy a lot lately. Raven may seem out of character but it becomes like that when you have feelings you do not know how to deal with, if you have never felt it before ;). We'll see when the next chapter comes up! Will try to post a chapter anyway! Maybe short but better than nothing :3.**


	4. Cyborg Got A Plan

**Ch. 4: Cyborg Got A Plan**

**Author's Note: Back with a new chapter, only took me about a year to get to this point. Studying and gaming taking most of my time. Enjoy it while you can!**

A demon dealing with emotions is dangerous and she was trying very hard not to feel them. Being part human almost broke her sanity. One particular birdbrain understood what it meant. But when it came to love Robin was her worst enemy. They were similar in many ways, almost every way to be exact. This time she could not support him though, when it happens to be about Beast Boy. Cyborg was her power source on that subject. Now, one day later Beast Boy still was not back. Almost two days, it was dark outside but they both could not sleep.

"What's his problem?" Raven asked with her normal monotonous voice. She was on the couch talking with Cyborg.

"I'm not sure, BB haven't done anything out of the ordinary. Crackin jokes and being his sick self like always" Cyborg answered. Raven shook her head in defeat, slowly.

"I mean, sometimes I think he deserves it. That green slime ball can get on your nerves and stuff but he has a purpose in our team. He brings out the happiness in us and is a good fighter when he needs to be" Cyborg continued, frustrated. Raven could just nod.

"This is new to me" Raven simply said.

"The emotions?" Cyborg asked. He knew that Beast Boy had feelings for Raven somehow. His face expression gave it all away.

_Flashback: Yesterday_

"_No way! Why are you lying to me Cy?" Beast Boy asked._

"_I'm not lying bro, I just found out yesterday. What I've seen may shock you but she has a whole room dedicated to you BB" Cyborg himself knew that revealing Raven's crush would set his life on the line but it could not be unsaid. Beast Boy needed this information._

"_But... she's Raven, there is no way! Especially me dude, we are not exactly soulmates if you look at the whole picture" Beast Boy said. He could not believe his ears, how could it be? Cyborg could only see his face through the communicator so there was no clues on his position but he reacted like he was starstruck. It was dark and the only light came from the communicator. Beast Boy sighed heavily and began to speak._

"_I will not be a part of a team where Robin is the leader" Beast Boy said quietly. Not quite a whisper but close to it._

"_I'm working on something and I can just say that you are going to like it" Cyborg responded with a slight smile. Beast Boy smiled back and closed his communicator._

_End Flashback_

Raven nodded again, not sure exactly what to say. She got off the couch and went to the window, her back turned to Cyborg. Then the half-robot told her his plan and she actually liked it. Not only that, he also told her that he had told Beast Boy about Raven's "BB" room as he would describe it. Understandebly she was not happy about that. It took some serious begging and apologizing from Cyborg to calm her down. After Raven's outrage, they sat down on the couch again. Cyborg turning on the TV, while Raven... did nothing. She sat there with closed eyes, thinking about _him_ a little bit.

"You know Rae-Rae, he likes you too" Cyborg teased Raven. Raven blushed and looked away to hide it.

"I dont know if I'm going to act on it yet" Raven told him.

"You should, more power to my plan if you guys got together. Plus, I got my camera ready for you" Cyborg said, smiling.

"One picture with that thing and I will turn you into a camera" Raven threatened him with her more of an angry response. Cyborg just continued to smile and wondered what he would do without this team. Too deep in his thinking, he did not realize that Raven had already left the room.

-ooooo-

Next morning, Beast Boy was standing outside the T-tower. Looking towards the ocean for some happy thoughts. _I really need this place, but I can't be myself here. What's the point? _Beast Boy asked himself. He took a small rock and threw it in the water.

"You must really love this spot" came a voice behind him. He could always figure out that voice, Beast Boy did not respond. After that, no one said anything. It took at least 10 mintues for Beast Boy to give her an answer.

"Nice to see you too Rae" Beast Boy said with his signature grin. Raven slowly made her way to stand beside him. She was actually nervous for the first time in her life. Cyborg had told him about her crush and it was easy to tell that Beast Boy was also nervous. They were just standing there and looked as the sun rises up. Of course they did not notice Cyborg who just came out of the tower.

"You lovebirds done yet" Cyborg interrupted. That was a big mistake, Raven fastly used her powers to throw him in the ocean. Beast Boy then started laughing, but helped Cyborg out of the water. He was after all half-robot and could not handle water very well.

"Whaa-zzz-hell Raven" Cyborg complained. Raven smiled evilly.

"Sometimes you just deserve it" she said and looked at Beast Boy.

"Do you think I deserve it?" Beast Boy asked, smiling.

"You deserve it big time" Cyborg told him, his water damage fading away. Raven glared at him for interrupting yet again. Then Raven did something that shocked both of them, she hugged Beast Boy. Not the first time but it did not happen that often, it was the second time for her hugging anyone. Beast Boy hugged back this time, because of what Cyborg had told him earlier. It did not end there though, before pulling back she whispered in his ear.

"If you leave again, I'm going to kill you personally".

**Nothing really happens in this chapter. Lot of explainings and dialog.**

**Will Raven and Beast Boy get together?**

**What's Cyborgs Plan?**

**Next Chapter may reveal that!**


	5. New Leadership

**Ch: 5: New Leadership**

Beast Boy was back in the tower but he deicided not to take orders from Robin anymore. He loved what he did for a living, being a hero and saving the world. For a few hours now, Beast Boy had been in his room. He was not mad or anything, he was just confused. Was he really going to do it? A couple of minutes later, Raven teleported into his room and saw it. It may be one of the most weird things she have seen in her life.

"What are you... doing?" she asked him, monotonously. Beast Boy was standing in his room wearing a maid outfit. Raven was laughing inside of her head. It is not everyday you see a green goblin in a maid top and skirt. Beast Boy blushed, his clothing was kind of revealing.

"I'm going to clean my room! Dont judge the outfit, I've never cleaned my room before so this is a cleaning outfit" Beast Boy said, still blushing.

"You are an idiot" said Raven, but smiled a little bit. Beast Boy laughed.

"And sexy, don't forget sexy!" Beast Boy exclaimed and he just could not stop laughing. Her reaction said it all, though she did not show much. The changeling knew that he almost got that giggle out of her.

"I hope you know that I'm not a lesbian" she pointed out but quickly put a hand over her mouth. It made Beast Boy thinking about that confession Cyborg revealed. Awkward silence filled the room after that. Beast Boy went to his bed and sat down, trying to think of something good to say. Nothing came out and Raven was not moving at all. Unusual for Beast Boy to have nothing in his vocabulary, but then he looked at Raven and smiled. It was one of those sincere smiles that really meant something.

"I was thinking of you when I deicided to come back" said Beast Boy. He stopped for a moment and sighed.

"If Cyborg wouldn't have told me that, I would have left the titans" he continued. Raven nodded and blushed red like a tomato. She looked back at him and then made her way to sit beside him on his bunk bed.

"I'm not good with emotions" it felt like she was warning him. He took his arm and threw it over her shoulder to keep her closer. It did not take long for her to lean against him. She actually felt safe with him, more or less.

-ooooo-

The rest of the three titans were having a discussion regarding the issues between Robin and Beast Boy. When the changeling got back Robin welcomed him back but Cyborg could see through him. The stubborn leader did not hesitate when throwing extra work Beast Boy's way and it was always him. Robin and Starfire sat beside each other on the sofa, while Cyborg stood in front of the TV. Now putting his plan in action.

"What is this friend?" Starfire asked Cyborg.

"I dont know honestly, does Robin know?" Cyborg said, grinning. Robin just sighed and knew what this was about.

"It is about Beast Boy" Robin answered, not even asking him.

"Yes, what is to happen with our friend?" Starfire asked innocently.

"He will be okey as long as you all listen to me" said Cyborg.

"Listen to you?" Robin did not like this idea.

"Yeah, we are going to change this team a litte bit" Cyborg answered. When Cyborg told him about the plan he did not like it at all. It was humiliating to him and he could not believe Cyborg would take this path. Robin almost left the room there and now but that would not help his situation. Instead he started to doubt himself and slumped back into the couch. After some real thinking he agreed to Cyborg's request. Robin thought it was a good idea after all and would take part of it. This could strengthen his friendship with Beast Boy, showing that he could be like everyone else on the team and not take charge. The half-robot was impressed with Robin as his plan was to vote for a new leader and all titans would take part of that voting. A big thing for the T-tower.

-ooooo-

They did not move, cleaning Beast Boy's room was out of the question when they realized that they actually liked being together. More talking than arguing and it was really good for both of them. Raven did have some rules so that her powers wont get out of line. She noticed a while back that Trigon's influense had become weaker so she could express herself emotionally sometimes. They did not label their "relationship" either, it was better not to choose what they were. It shocked her that Beast Boy was listening and not making a joke. He was serious about this, for sure. Beast Boy understood the rules but he had one of his own. It was really important to him that he should be able to show romantic emotions against her. She was not sure about that yet. Raven liked him but she was afraid of feeling too much. Raven looked around the room and then she remembered.

"Take off that stupid maid dress" she said blushing. He grinned widely.

"I think you like it and don't want me to take it off" He responded.

"It suits you, but I don't think the others will like it" said Raven.

"You're probably right, so I should wear it with you" Beast Boy said jokingly. She smiled and took his hand in hers.

-ooooo-

Raven helped him clean his room and then they went into the main room. It did not take that long when Raven was helping, her powers doing most of the work. Robin was the first person to greet them, but Raven refused to say anything to him. Beast Boy was upset but he could not count Robin out. They were still friends so he did shake his hand and nodded his way. Starfire went into happy-mode and flew directly to the kitchen to make them a traditional tamaran friendship meal or something. After that they went to do their own stuff. Raven meditating in the corner, Beast Boy playing video games by himself and Robin went with Starfire to the training room. Raven did sneak a peak at Beast Boy every now and then.

Cyborg himself was not present, he was working in his room. He invited every titan for some kind of party as well as the voting part of it. He also created a system for it, you can not vote for yourself or not vote at all. You need to cast your vote, important for the sake of the tower. The leader of this tower is also leaders for the other towers, not just this one.

Back in the main room, it was getting late and stuff did not get better between Robin and Raven. When it was dinner time earlier they never speaked to each other. Cyborg was not there, he was still working. So it ended up with Beast Boy talking to everyone. Right now the gang was taking it easy, Starfire had suggested watching a movie. Raven was not fond of that but Beast Boy tried to convince her to be with them.

"I'm not gonna spend time with him" Raven said, annoyed.

"You are not going to, you are spending time with me" Beast Boy argued.

"Robin is with us, meditating seems like a better option" she said. Beast Boy sighed but was not gonna give up, he never did. He then took her by the waist and lifted her of the floor. It was problematic to get there but finally he got her to the couch and put her down. Raven was tempted to hurt Beast Boy but went against it. It did not take long for Starfire to come back with the snacks that Robin had requested and Robin to come back from the bathroom.

It was all set, everyone except Cyborg was in front of the TV waiting for Starfire to start the movie called "Suicide Room". Wierd movie choise from Starfire's side. _Since when does she like a emo movie?_ Raven thought. The movie started and the room went dark. Raven tried to keep distance between her and Robin so she kinda forced Beast Boy to sit next to her and she was sitting on the other end of the couch. The movie was good and relaxing until... Robin started to talk to Raven.

"Raven, is everything alright?" He asked her and she did not answer him. It would take her a lot more time than this to forgive him. Beast Boy then answered for, at the moment they were cool.

"She's fine, just tired" Beast Boy lied, Raven nodded in response. The rest of the movie went on without anyone talking to each other. Beast Boy and Raven were whispering to each other but that was just small talk. The movie ended with nothing said. Robin awkwardly left the room for a goodnight sleep and that was that. Worst movie night they've had in a long time, Starfire was not pleased.

"Friend Raven, you did not like my movie?" she asked, not happy at all.

"I liked it, I'm just not a people person" she said blankly.

"I dont really know what person you are" Beast Boy said happily.

"That is true friends, I think it is my time to say good night" Starfire said and left the room with haste. She clearly knew something was wrong.

Beast Boy and Raven stayed up until after midnight, they were cuddling on the couch. She was not used to stay up this late but she got some help from her "friend". She did not know what to call him. He was more than a friend, but less than a boyfriend. What do you call that? They were into each other of course but it was early in their relationship and hard to tell if it was going to be more.

"What are we?" Raven asked calmly. Beast Boy shrugged and looked sad.

"I understand that me being green is a problem" said Beast Boy. Raven completely regretted asking that question, snuggling closer to him.

"Green is special and attractive" she told him and he got happier.

"Thank god!" he exclaimed and sighed heavily. Raven then smiled and asked again "What are we?" and Beast Boy laughed this time.

"You said we were not gonna label it" he said, Raven nodded slowly and snuggled even closer to him.

"I know but I can't handle you being with someone else" Raven said.

"We are more than friends so I'm not gonna be with someone else" he responded, not touched by the question at all. Raven was worried that he might try with someone else but was too tired to even think more than that.

"That's what I wanted to hear" she said before yawning and falling asleep. Beast Boy loved what he saw, she looked so peaceful and harmless while sleeping. Being up this late really took a lot out of her so he carefully brought her up in his arms and walked towards her bedroom. He went into her room and put her down on her bad. For a moment he watched her as she slept and then he got out of her room only to meet Robin outside. Robin watched him like a hawk day and night.

"New Leadership, is that what you want?" he asked doubtfully. He thought about it for a long time. They just stood there in the corridor staring at each other.

"Yeah dude, I have another leader in mind" Beast Boy said proudly.

"Who is a better leader than me?" Robin asked, hopefully to get an answer and he was going to get one.

"Cyborg is" Beast Boy said and walked past Robin and into his own room.

**Next Chapter Done!**

**-Fatedman**


	6. Raven Vs Robin

**Ch. 6: Raven Vs. Robin**

**This chapter slightly M-rated because of alcohol and language.**

Robin had seen what Beast Boy meant, over the last few days he knew that Cyborg is clearly a good leader. Maybe not better than him but a good leader indeed. His hard working around and on the tower was impressive to say the least. It was now two days later and for him and Raven it had been rough. Raven was upset with everyone, except Starfire and Cyborg. Beast Boy was another story. Raven could not understand why Beast Boy was so nice to Robin after what he has been doing to him. To Robin it was all a mystery, you never knew with Raven.

While Robin was thinking in his room this early morning, Beast Boy was outside the T-tower. Whenever he felt down he went here, to the rocky shore of the island.

"Mind if I join you?" he heard someone behind him, it was Robin. Just maybe Robin was not in his room. Beast Boy nodded and smiled.

"Not at all dude" Beast Boy said and it was all good.

-ooooo-

Raven was carefully watching Beast Boy and Robin from the inside. She was going to meditate but as long as Robin spent time with her sort of boyfriend she could not stay calm. Since that day when Beast Boy went missing she wanted him to get out of her way. The boy wonder was not the only one to watch Beast Boy like a hawk, there were two hawks around him. _I hope we're okey_, Raven thought and sighed, referring to her and Beast Boy.

-ooooo-

"You were right by the way, Cyborg is a good leader" Robin said. It is not often that Robin admits someone else is right like that.

"It's either him or you I guess, I will never be a leader. Raven is not stable enough and Starfire... yeah, she's just too innocent" Beast Boy remarked.

"I can see you as a leader Beast Boy, someday. You defeated the brotherhood of evil with some skill, You led that team succesfully" Robin said and that was big coming from him. Beast Boy thanked him and Robin gave his shoulder a hit and went back inside. He also noticed Raven with his upgraded animal eyesight. They stared at each other, then Beast Boy turned into a raven and flew away, god knows where.

-ooooo-

Sometimes you're too busy to be with your team, Cyborg clearly was. In two days he have been almost impossible to speak to. Starfire had tried to accompany him many times but he was never free. Raven had also tried that since he was the one to help her with Beast Boy. Cyborg was finally done, today felt like the best day of his life. He left his room, smiling. When he reached the main room however, it was almost empty. Except Raven who was standing near the window. Raven knew it was him and turned around, she had tears in her eyes. Cyborg got worried over this.

"What's wrong Rae?" he asked, his look forced her to be honest.

"I need Beast Boy" was everything she needed to say.

"You have sorta pushed him away" he answered. Cyborg got that information from Beast Boy himself. One day earlier he had told his half-robot best friend that she did react badly when he was around Robin. Cyborg could only listen to a little bit of that since he was working hard.

"Find him" Raven said with a cold voice. Cyborg took his robot-arm and looked into it. He could trace the communicators everywhere.

"He's at a bar on 33rd street" he said worringly. Raven gasped and was gone quickly. This day just got weird.

-ooooo-

When Starfire came into the main room 10 minutes later Robin and Cyborg were playing video games. She was so happy when her friends were happy! She flew to them, joining them on the couch. So much had been happening lately that Starfire had no one to be with so this was very good for her. Of course Silky was around but she wanted her friends around more often. Cyborg and Robin both smiled at her but did not stop playing. Then Starfire began to wonder where her other two friends were.

-ooooo-

Destination reached as Raven went into the bar. Beast Boy and the bartender were the only people inside. Mostly because of how early it was, no one was here at 2pm. She could see him sitting close to the bar, drinking vodka of some sort. That was not his first drink, she could tell. He was here because of her and she needed to fix this. She looked at him for a moment and then went for it. He could hear the steps and he could smell her. His animal sences too good for anyone to avoid. He did not say anything so Raven just sat down in front of him. Beast Boy could not control himself and he blacked out, then it just happened. He hit Raven hard in the face and Raven fell of the barstool. Normally she would hurt him really good for that but she knew that all of this was her fault. Half-avoiding him for two days, what was she thinking? The bartender was about to do something but Raven put up her hand.

"Don't do anything, I have done this" she defended him. The bartender could now understand why the green guy from Teen Titans was here.

"You are a good friend, taking hits for him is sweet" The bartender said. The bartender were a guy in his 30s with blond hair and trimmed beard. She smiled and sat down again, looking at Beast Boy lovingly.

"He's my boyfriend" she told him and was proud of calling him that. Thankfully Beast Boy heard that and looked back at her.

"I'm so sorry" said Beast Boy. He saw what he have done to her.

"I should probably let you hit me a lot more, I have been pestering you for years" Raven calmly stated and hugged him close. She could then feel him shudder and make a weird sound, he was crying. Then he laughed.

"What does pestering mean?" He asked, confused and looked into her eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him, now showing him that they were more than friends. She could not have him less, she needed him that much. He kissed back of course and things were okey, finally.

-ooooo-

Back at the Titans tower it was now past dinner time and Cyborg had started cooking some food for everyone. Late dinner-evening in front of the TV was on the schedule. Beast Boy and Raven however had sent him a message, that they wont make it to dinner. They were eating in Jump City somewhere. Starfire was extremely happy because of it. Cyborg took their food to the main room table and everyone sat down, eating peacefully. Or thats what Cyborg thought.

"Our friends is in love, glourious!" she exclaimed happily.

"It depends, Raven is very unstable" Robin said seriously.

"You are sooo serious all the time man, stop that! Beast Boy is helping Rae bigtime with this, she needs him to be stable enough to do stuff with us" Cyborg explained. Starfire clapped her hands wildly, Robin was still not pleased with the idea.

"Rob, don't try and stop them. Accept it like a normal human-being" Cyborg continued.

"I'm not convinced they are good for each other" he mentioned before putting the fork in his mouth. Cyborg suspected Robin would do something radical, even if it was good thinking.

"I gotta warn you, don't interfere. Raven will hate you for that" Cyborg warned him. Robin put his fork down and glared at Cyborg.

"I'm eating in my room" he said and left the room with his food. Starfire shrugged and Cyborg watched Robin the whole time, until he could not see him. He sighed and hoped that Robin would calm down soon.

-ooooo-

The new decleared couple stayed at the bar for dinner. Raven choose and paid for everything, her green boyfriend was too drunk to choose. She got some water for him to sober up. They got a dinnertable in the corner where they could be alone and talk some things over. Nothing to worry about in the end, Raven understood that it was wrong to avoid him for two days. He needed her as well, before they were together also. He constantly tried to get her involved, his annoying jokes trying to get her attention. Her secret was that she loved that and she told him that right now. After that Raven asked Beast Boy to hit her again but he refused to do it, he would never do it when he was in control of his body.

"Rape me then" Raven asking for the impossible. Beast Boy blushed and of course said no. He stroked her cheek over the table carefully. He could see one tear make its way down her cheek. He brushed it away and smiled.

"I'm not worthy" Raven said, looking into his green eyes.

"Haha, there's no such thing. I'm the boss, I can choose who I want" he was confident and nervous at the same time.

"Thank you" she said and nothing more came out. He kissed her again, breaking away shortly after and they ate dinner in peace.

They were going home hand in hand. The day was feeling complete. Her emotions could handle it today but she did need to meditate when she woke up. If she woke up alone that is, she wanted him to sleep with her tonight. She felt secure when she was close to him, sleeping with him would make it even better. Her powers were stronger when she was calm.

One hour later they were back at the tower. The sun was about to go down, it was getting late. Not in middle of the night like days before but late evening. When they came into the tower Robin was the only one in sight. He was sitting on the couch looking slightly unfocused, Raven did not care though. She could not care less about him right now and began to push Beast Boy towards her room. It was time for some alone time with him. Surely that was never gonna happen, not tonight anyway.

"Wait" Robin said and took a few steps their way. Raven sighed angrily.

"He's with me, now let us be alone" Raven requested, kinda forced. Robin walked in front of them and prevented them from going anywhere.

"I just want to talk" Robin said calmly but Raven was not in the mood for this. He was making it hard and Raven had enough of it.

"Move or you will regret it" she answered coldly. He did not move and Raven took that as a no. Robin never knew that her powers were better around her loved one and that would cost him dearly. She used her powers on him and threw him into the wall, hard. Robin got up quickly and took a fighting stance. Robin did not want to fight her, they were like brother and sister before this incident with Beast Boy and he valued that very high.

"Raven, I'm not your enemy. I just want to know if..." He never completed his sentence, Raven threw him into the wall again and grinned evilly. He slowly got up again, he was not at all peachy. He could barely stand up.

"Rae, stop!" Beast Boy screamed at her, this was too much. She turned back to look at the changeling and calmed down. She lost the ability to talk and teleported to her room in haste. Beast Boy checked on Robin before nodding to him. Knowing that Beast Boy needed to take care of Raven, Robin nodded back and Beast Boy ran after her. Robin limped into the kitchen with one simple mission, get some ice for his leg. What he have seen today was all he needed, Cyborg was right about that too. Beast Boy is the bridge between her and the real world. Otherwise she is unbalanced. After getting some ice for his leg, he walked slowly towards his bedroom. He got inside and closed the door, hoping to apolgize to Raven tomorrow.

**I like this chapter a lot more! Give me some feedback!**


End file.
